Frank Armstrong
Frank Armstrong is a student at the Wayward Pines Academy and a member of the First Generation. History Frank Armstrong is a part of the First Generation, meaning he is one of the first to be born and raised in only Wayward Pines. After the death of his parents on Invasion Day, he and his sister, Lucy, were put into the Wayward Pines orphanage. Growing up in Wayward Pines, Frank had to join apart of the Procreation Program spear-headed by Megan Fisher. While knowing his sister is going through her first menstrual cycle, he promises Lucy that he won't say anything as she would then be put into the program. One day, Megan meets with Frank to discuss Lucy's well-being. As Megan questions his knowledge on Lucy, he is forced to tell Megan the truth and ultimately out Lucy. When Lucy finds out that Frank is the one who told Megan, she was furious and left Frank alone. To let off steam, Frank left the barracks and went to Main Street to eat a sandwich and recover from the fight he had with his sister. Frank then is the one who discovers Margaret, the first female Abby by the carousal. After this, all the girls in school want to be matched with him because he was viewed as the one who "beat up" the Abby. Unfortunately, Frank is unable to perform when he is paired up with a girl named Meadow. After this, Frank visits Dr. Yedlin about what could possibly be wrong with him. Dr. Yedlin suggest that Frank may be gay and Frank has no clue what gay is other than being happy. Frank is confused and demands that Dr. Yedlin give him a pill or some kind of treatment to help his "illness". It is left unknown whether Frank is gay or not. Frank finds his sister on the roof after their fight, and forms an even stronger bond after it is mentioned that Frank is still "unassigned" a job in Wayward Pines. However, this makes him in the eyes of Wayward Pines, a defect. While Jason prepares for everyone to be taken back to the pods and sleep for another couple thousand years, Frank is put into Group Two. This means that Frank would not be able to go to the Mountain and would not be in the pods. During the evacuation, Frank and his sister are separated at the Academy and Frank is beat up by a First Generation guard now suffering from a head injury and falls unconscious. While walking around Main Street at night, he finds Xander who is also in Group Two, and they form a friendly relationship. When Theo hears that Frank and Xander were not able to join Group One, he finds them and rescues them. Frank is able to sleep in the pods and joins his sister. Appearances Wayward Pines Season 2 *202. "Blood Harvest" *203. "Once Upon a Time in Wayward Pines *204. "Exit Strategy" *205. "Sound The Alarm" *208. "Pass Judgment" *209. "Walcott Prep" *210. "Bedtime Story" Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:First Generation